Letters to FanFiction
by DorkyConverse
Summary: The Young Justice League is shocked at the numorous stories about them. So, Artemis suggested they should write strongly, worded letters, to the Authors.
1. Prologue

**I've Always, wanted to do one of these, but I try to do this in various categories, and they were already done…I really love this series, and I love them!**

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the story: <strong>

**On Justice Mountain, The gang was bored to death with Batman not giving them a mission yet. So, Robin decided to go online and surf. He stumbled upon a website called "FanFiction". He called everybody to the computer, and they decided to check out things. They found their name. "Young Justice". And now they've been disgusted by making up their own stories. M'gann was disgraced because in many other stories she was paired with all the male team mates. Artemis was shocked because there were many, many, many romantic stories about her and Wally. **

"**C'mon, you got to admit, we're a pretty sexy couple," Wally said while putting an arm around Artemis. **

**Artemis retreated next to M'gann. "Aw, even I agree, remember? I told you that when Robin and Kaldur were training!" M'gann cheered. "I can't believe you guys actually support this." Artemis mumbled. **

"**I don't," Robin said. "Look how many stories there are about me being paired with their Mary-sues!" **

"**Mary-Sues?" Kaldur asked. "Are you serious?" **

"**Eh, their characters are like all perfect, and one says that Artemis, M'gann and their Mary-sue were all battling for me," Robin says. **

"**WHAT?" Artemis and M'gann shouted as they shoved Robin out of the way to see the story. "Ok, what you guys say here on earth, this is total crap! Yeah! Feels good to say that…" M'gann mumbled as she rubs her hands together. **

"**Don't worry beautiful," Wally said while snaking his arm around Artemis. "I got ya," then it turned into a hug, and Artemis was squirming around in his arms. **

"**What the-? Ok, this is just, plain WRONG. W-R-O-N-G." Robin said. "What happened?" Conner asked. **

"**There's a story about you and me…um…being together…" Robin said. Conner looked at the computer and screamed, and was about to punch the computer, when Kaldur and Wally grabbed his hand.  
><strong>

"**Whoa, Superboy," Robin cooed. "No need to punch the computer." Conner unclenched his fist, and lowered his temper. **

"**Sorry." Conner said. "Kaldur is lucky. He barely got any stories." **

"**That's true," Kaldur said. **

"**You guys," Artemis said. "You know how we are all mad about these people writing these stories about us?" **

"**Yes."**

"**Yeah." **

"**Yup." **

"**Nah. I'm cool with people writing sexy thoughts about uuuuhhhsss!" Wally was knocked over by Artemis because he tried to link arms with her. **

"**Ok, how bout we write strongly worded letters to the FanFiction Authors?" Artemis suggested. **

"**Yeah! Oh, they are so gonna pay for making me gay…" Robin said. "Hey that rhymes!" **

"**Ok, are we gonna sit here like fat cats or are we gonna write some letters? So c'mon! Let's go!" Artemis said. **

**And they got started on their letters.**

* * *

><p><strong>So…click the next button, and let's get started! :D<strong>


	2. Letter 1: Artemis

**First Letter to the FanFiction Authors.**

* * *

><p>Dear FanFiction Authors,<p>

I am not "Secretly in love" with Wally. And what the heck is a Lemon? Oh, Oh c'mon! Are you serious? We're both 15! We would never do that! Ew, maybe like in, 10 years, but- what am I saying? I would never do that to him! Once again, I am **NOT **"Secretly in love" with Wally!

Sincerely or I'll shoot an arrow at your knee,

Artemis

* * *

><p><strong>I'm quite an Wallemis shipper myself, and also a M'ganner shipper too. He-he. Enjoy! :D <strong>


	3. Letter 2: Robin

Dear FanFiction authors,

Stop putting me with your Mary-sues! I hate them! Also stop trying to set me up with Artemis and M'gann! Ugh! So frustrating!

Sincerely,or I will hide a freaking bomb under your bed,

Robin


	4. Letter 3: Kid Flash

**Happy New Year guys! :D**

* * *

><p>Dear FanFiction Authors,<p>

I Disagree with Artemis. We are DEEPLY in love. And yes, we would do that even before we're married. And also, please no Mary-sues, I'm already with Artemis. Partially. Also, NO F****ING MARY-SUES PLZ. THANK YOU.

Sincerely, or I will run around you until I suck the air out of you,

Kid Flash

* * *

><p><strong>Ha. Plz Wally and Artemis get together now! :)<strong>


End file.
